User talk:Nitecrew/Archive October 2009
Previous content moved to User talk:Nitecrew/Archive May 2009 Thank you. I may have to add-on a whole page just for the various Barnstars. :) 03:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Forum Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. -- 00:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) skin templates did you know how make an optional row.-- 23:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I do. Which template and which row would you like to make optional? 23:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I caught up with your conversation with Kjhf. Yes, another Rank row could be added and be optional by default. I am not sure it is needed. Why not just list the ranks in the current field? If you wish to pursue this then we could change the template to 'Introduced in Rank' and 'Additional Rank(s)'. 23:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::I say that only the rank that you get the item/ mod at should be listed. Then the additional ranks that it is used in listed in another box. This makes it look more professional, as Rank 7 looks better than Ranks 7 8, 9 & 10. And unfortunatly, there is also not a set design for that so you get Ranks 7 & 8 and then Rank 7 + 8 and also Rank 7 and Rank 8 and Rank 7 and 8 and Ranks 7 and 8 and Ranks 7+8. Get my point? 23:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::It would seem that the lowest numbered rank is the rank you can initially obtain the 'thing' and any additional rank listed indicates other uses for the 'thing'. Could you just work to make the 'Rank' row consistent across everything? You have been doing a good job cleaning up the text in the skins already. This could be an extension of that project. If you still feel another row is needed I can add it later tonight. It will take me a bit of time to research the correct place to put this and make sure it does not mess up all the templates at the same time. Which skins were you looking to add this too? Items and Modules for sure. Are there other skins? 23:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) tanks for add it.-- 03:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I am still working on the finishing touches. I will add a message here when it is all ready. Should be just a few more minutes. 03:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::OK.-- 03:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::It is ready. I have added it to the MLN skins for the module and item. Simply add an 'Additional Ranks' parameter to the template. A sample can be found on Circuit Board page. Enjoy. 04:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::wow it works. -- 04:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you!! Just let me know if any of the other skins need the new row. 04:05, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, you have been promoted to rollback! 20:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! It will come in handy when fighting those particularly nasty prolific vandals. 20:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Golden Barnstar This is for you.[[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 17:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, recognition is always appreciated!! 06:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, Golden Barnstars are not. 16:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 4 Hi Nitecrew, what more do you need to get Rank 5? I may be able to help. 16:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Currently I need someone to click on my Dino Grazing Module, Rank 2 and of course clicks on the Dinosaur Excavation Module are always needed. Anything on your page that needs some clicks? Thanks!! 19:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I can click both. If you could spare the clicks, my Lightworm can always use groups of 25 clicks. Transparent Bricks really are a pain... 19:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks!! I received the Dino Grazing Module Rank 3 blueprint and put that module out so I can earn some dino horns. I gave you 50 clicks on the lightworm module. 23:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks you!! Congrats as well. While you are here, would you mind voting in my RFA? It doesn't matter what you vote, support, neutral or oppose, but I would like some feedback. On the topic of RfA's, I assume that when school starts you will be active again? If that is the case, then you can count on my support. 23:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) He is now an admin so I wil delete this red link. -- 09:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 9 Walkthrough Nitecrew, you should be aware that some of the info on the Rank 9 Walkthrough is wrong. The Galactic Factory Mod gives out the Cruiser Hull, the Galactic Sticker gives out whatever. The Rank 9 Walkthrough could use a little editing attention, allow me. 20:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :If are problems in the walkthrough then it likely came from the source articles. Be sure to check out the Galactic Sticker Module and Galactic Factory Module articles to make sure they are correct. That is where I would have found the information in the walkthrough. Although I did double check the actual MLN site for what PAL and Captain Lasse provided on their page which I why I switched those back. 21:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::The false info itself was located in which Item the said Modules gave out, so I switched the Module names. I didn't bother to change the Networker that the Modules are obtained from, but I have now. Thanks for the additional info. 21:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Now I am confused. The Galactic Sticker Module gives out the Cruiser Hull Blueprint (http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Help/ModuleGuide.aspx?PageNo=18) while the Galactic Factory Module gives out the Cruiser Navigation System Blueprint (http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Help/ModuleGuide.aspx?PageNo=19). So it would seem the module articles are correct and now the walkthrough is wrong. Am I missing something? 21:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::OK, now I'' am confused. I can tell you this though: the Galactic Factory Module gives you the Cruiser Hull. I have done that myself. After 350 clicks to that Module, I harvested the Cruiser Hull. It is in my Inventory, to proves it. (It is the only Blueprint I have harvested so far in Rank 9) Maybe I will e-mail LEGO over this one. 21:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Now this is weird. It appear that I have experienced some sort of glitch. You see, I don't have a Galactic Factory Module in my inventory. But A lot of users can confirm that I did, since I did all sorts of click deals with it. This is very weird, allow me to look into this further. You may change back the Walkthrough, or I will for you. 22:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) skin templates hey nitecrew can you help me I make a skin template but I cant make work the css can you help me here is the link to one template http://ageofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AoEIIIUnits -- 03:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just got back in town. Cool looking template. You appear to have modified the .css correctly I am not sure why it isn't working. I can take a closer look a little later. 05:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::I added the appropriate entries to my personal monaco.css on the Age of Empires site and the template now works. But it should have been working before because I copied the entries straight from the global Monaco.css file. 07:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::That would explain it. For some reason the Age of Empires site is not including the Monaco.css file in the page source. This is outside my realm of understanding. You might try talking with Followed by 100 zeroes, I believe he is the one who setup the Monaco.css on the My Lego Network site. Good Luck. 07:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ok 21:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! Headline text -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Activity Hey Nitecrew! Keep up all of this activity, and I may be forced to vote support in your RfA =D. I don't suppose you know anything about Age of Empires.... 'cause there is a lot to do over at that wiki, if you need something to fill your time with. 02:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it has been a busy day. :) Unfortunately I don't know enough about AoE to be any help. I do see that you are a Sysop on the AoE wiki. German77 is trying to setup the item skins/templates but I believe the site is set to use the 'Monaco' skin instead of the 'Monaco Custom' skin. This is keeping the background images as specified in the MediaWiki:Monaco from showing up. Do you have the ability to change the skin for the AoE wiki? If so it would really help out German77 in getting those cool looking skins working over there. 03:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't ask simply because I am a Sysop there, but I am also very concerned for a wiki that should be doing better than it is. Thanks for the info, I will see what I can do. 03:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Possible... Hey Nitecrew! I would just like to inform you of my concerns involving the new users recently. There is an unusually high number of user account being created, and usually in groups with similar names. I am concerned that there could be a massive vandal attack, possible from everyone's favorite user:Echo and Cutup. Hopefully, and most likely, I am making too much of this situation. Just to let you know. Have a great day, 18:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) : Ya, I had noticed that also. Many hands make light work. Hopefully we have enough people to keep things under control. I'll keep an eye out. 18:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Hehe, many hands make light work..... lol. 18:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 4 Hello Nitecrew, what more do you need to get to Rank 5? I can provide Items or clicks. :I can also help you get to rank 5.-- 01:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) WMW Hey Nitecrew, you might like the Wiki Markup Wiki. In less than a day it has 17 articles (5 redirects..) and 6 users. 15:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :An interesting collection of pages. I'll see what I can do to improve them. Thanks for the heads up. 15:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Just so you know, once the community develops I am going to file an RfA for myself, as is mackmoron, because we both think that the community should approve the founding admins. 15:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, the wiki can and should include info on JS code and HTML code. More a wiki coding wiki. 17:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I saw it!-- 17:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Rank 5! Congrats on reaching Rank 5 and all the best wishes in the new Rank! 17:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :yes congrats on rank 5!!-- 17:30, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! Getting all those gems was tough. I hope Rank 5 is easier. :) 17:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Ummmmm... Yeah thats the '''Positive way to think :)'-- 17:36, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, well, you know how hard it is to get the gems? Ten of each gem, if I remember right. Well, you need five times as much of each construction material, so... be prepared. Don't say I didn't warn you! 18:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't wory just click on LeinardoSmit pet golem and pet water bug and I will send you the contruction materials I get ok?(that is how I got through rank 5) -- 22:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the offer. I'll keep it in mind as I go through the rank. 23:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Whoops i almost forgot -- 17:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : Thank You! They have certainly been helpful in my journey through MLN. 17:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :well you deserve it!-- 17:36, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the vandal cover :) I'd give you another barnstar, but I think 2 (3?) is enough from me ;) 19:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::No barnstars required. Just glad I was able to revert the changes quickly. 19:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice work, as usual Nitecrew. Kjhf: You beat me to blocking him >:(. That wasn't very nice XD 22:06, September 23, 2009 (UTC) =wow= -- 00:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Another one!!! :It is fine to give someone a barnstar for being plain awesome, isn't it? 16:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :: Sounds like a good reason to me! :) Thank you. 00:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) LU Wiki Hi nitecrew! I'm trying to create a template for LEGO Universe Wiki, but im having some trouble with the images for it. Lego_Universe_Title_Bar.png and Lego_Universe_Skin_Frame_Contents.png are not showing up, even though they are uploaded and everything. here is the link to the template. :Those images are in the table background. Table background images have to be defined in the the site .css file. For the MLN wiki it is http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css Monaco.css, check out the .lu-* entries at the bottom of the file. However I believe that the LU wiki is using the default http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css Monobook.css, and your edits should be made there. 16:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :so, do i copy that code from the MLNwiki monaco to the monobook, or do i have to use completly different code? :::Yes, since you are using the same 'lu' prefix, you can copy the code directly to your Monobook.css file. 19:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::um, it looks like the monobook.css page was deleted by wikibot. does that mean it uses monaco? the monaco page was also deleted... :::This, unfortunately, is getting into areas requiring administrator knowledge. I don't know why the wikibot would delete these pages. The only bit of advice I have it to make sure the page is named Monobook.css, with a capital 'M'. You should check out the http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Advanced_Wiki_Editing#Customization Customization help page. Good luck. 19:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Does mac have admin privs? If so go to MediaWiki:Monaco.css copy all the info into here and the lu character thing should work. -- 07:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :yep. admin and bcrat Barnstar I am happy I could help. 16:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Cchange Template Hey I am trying to make a template to change the colors of skully's page and text color. But I don't want them to have both the same colors sometimes. (Like if you just used the choose and option tags.) So I was trying to use the if statement so that it would randomly select a font color and see if it equals the background color (randomly selected) if it does then it will change the color to the opposite color. If it doesn't equal then it would change back to the randomly selected font color. (And do the same for the other color only reversed.) If you don't understand what I am asking you please tell me and I will try to explain in more detail. Thanks for any help you can give me. -- 09:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that is a bit of a challenge. Let me think about that a bit. Do you have any 'work in progress' code I can look at? 16:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I can do something like that it is going to be hard. 19:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry any more I found the solution just let me finish the coding go to my test page for progress. 19:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe that the choose/option tags are going to work with the templates. The templates are handled server side. The choose/option tags are javascript which is done client side. However I think something could be done with #switch and the #expr parser functions. See http://test.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Random Template:Random from the wikipedia site. If you substituted color values for the file links I think you would have the start of something. 20:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :nitecrew is not done there is more coding than that. 21:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::The choose/option tags will work to set random colors. I don't think you can make sure the colors are different, and invert one of the colors, using the choose/option tags. At least not without writing more javascript. 21:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I will use the switch thing to I use the choose/option to choose a random color and switch to invert it. 21:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :After looking closer at the output of Template:DYK, which uses the choose/option syntax, the approach you are taking could work. I believe I was mistaken and it would appear that the choose/option syntax is evaluated on the server also. Whether or not your approach works will depend on when the choose/option code is evaluated vs the template evaluation. Good Luck!! 21:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry here it is User:LeinardoSmith/Cchanger -- 23:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I done the coding but I have a problem with the #switch thing. 01:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I have pulled together something that should work but does not appear to work. You can look at User:Nitecrew/sandbox2 and see a blue box with black letters. It should change colors every time it is reloaded but it does not. I believe Wiki caches the page and locks in the colors. I noticed that the http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Wiki Main Page has the same issue with the "Did You Know?" section. Reloads don't change the list of trivia. However I have seen the list change. Maybe the page just has to expire from the cache before it changes. I will give it some time and see if it is working. If it does work I can go into more detail about the 3 templates required. 00:15, October 8, 2009 (UTC) This is the hardest thing I ever make. 00:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) : I agree, this is as bad as the skin templates. 03:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) This is weird when I put preview on User talk:German77/sandbox it works but when I click save it don't. 03:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) : Do you mean every time you hit preview the colors change but when you hit save the colors stay the same? If so that is because Wikia caches pages. Wait a few minutes and reload the page, it will change color. This one confused me also. 03:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) OK, now that I have verified it works I can go over the templates used. * User:Nitecrew/sandbox2 - This is the destination page which contains the table to be colored. It uses three templates. A table color template and two different random color generators. The two random color generators are just to show the different ways to generate random colors. You would probably want to pick one method over another. I don't know which method is better, they both seem to work the same. ** User:Nitecrew/sandbox/template - A real name for this template would be 'Table_Colors'. It takes two colors as parameters, a font color and a background color. If the two colors are the same then the background color is reversed with User:Nitecrew/sandbox/template2. *** User:Nitecrew/sandbox/template2 - A real name for this template would be 'Inverse_Color'. It takes a color and returns the inverse of the color as defined by a #switch statement. ** User:Nitecrew/sandbox/template3 - A real name for this template would be 'Random_Color'. This template uses the choose/option method to select a color. ** User:Nitecrew/sandbox/template4 - A real name for this template would be 'Random_Color'. This template uses the #switch method to select a color. ***The trick to using the random color templates is that you have to add a dummy parameter to the template instance otherwise the Wiki system always returns the same color. Annoying but I have added a check for this in the template itself. That's about it. The only other thing to remember is that Wikia caches pages for a short period of time. (Other wikis don't cache the pages and the random items change with every page refresh.) This means you won't see the colors change every time you hit the refresh button. This is probably a good thing. Just be patient and reload the page after some time has passed (5 minutes? 10 minutes?) and you will see the colors change. Thanks for challenge. This has been fun! 03:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Bummer :( Looks like I spoke to soon. Certainly the random colors are working. However making sure different colors are chosen for the font and background colors is not working. As I feared the choose/option method always returns false when the using the #ifeq parser function, for technical reasons. And, the #switch: method appears to always return true, why I can't figure out. 04:44, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Well I figured out the #switch: problem. It is returning the same color for every instance of the template on the page, the dummy variable is not working like it was before. 04:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Ahhh, that makes sense. Since the random factor of the #switch: is based on the time, it of course returns the same value when called from the same page, the time has not had a chance to change. I'll have to look around for a better random number in wiki. 05:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Template Variables How do you use variables? (This might help with the switch thing.) -- 11:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :To the best of my knowledge templates don't have true variables. You can pass values into a template but you can't change the value of those parameters except through the use of another template. There is no way I know of to say something like ' } = "This is a new string"' or ' } = 3.1415927' 15:18, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Editing? Save some for me :p [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 16:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I am just getting the pages created with the proper names and adding the stub templates. I haven't even tried to play the game yet. There is plenty of information to fill in. :) 16:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::lol, shame I can't just block everyone and get all the edits to myself :P [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 16:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I will pull together some new skins for the Agents and Racers tonight. This is the most excitement since the LEGO City Trophy Module. 16:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'll upload the images; if you go on the IRC you could spam smilies with Samdo994, Kjhf and myself :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 16:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey Nitecrew! Congrats on the RfA, you're now an honorary banhammer wielding slave of this wiki. 16:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Yes congrats! :) -- 02:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!! Thanks to everyone who voted for me! 04:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! :) 11:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC)